Internet Heroes
<<>> Internet Heroes is the 3rd part of Mighty355's Saga comics. It is a sequel to Electric Solider Pony and was created by Mighty355 and Boogeyboy1. The next sequel to the comic is Super Legend Heroes. Plot The story begins with Boogey Boy hacking into the Internet to type in zeroes and ones, disabling the internet completely then going on to laugh evilly. The next morning, Rayman and his friends are playing Go fish when they hear on the radio that the internet is disabled all over the world. Distraught, Rayman goes to find help from Mario and Sonic immediately. In Springfield, Homer and Bart discover the news of no internet in their world and the fact a dark Teensy is banned from stealing all items in the country. The news continues to spread in Quahog where Stewie wonders if Princess Twilight Sparkle caused this, but the idea was immediately dismissed by Chris. Brain can't get himself online and Quagmire blames Brain for the internet shut down, causing Peter and Chris to chew Quagmire out. Even Stan Smith and Avery Bullock notice the problem with the internet and Boogey boy and they both go to Washington to warn Obama about this. The problem ends up getting worse when on the blocked internet a strange site called STV coming soon keeps popping up. Avery Bullock decides that the only solution is to go summon most of the heroes from the previous comic to stop Boogey Boy. All around the news, Boogey Boy is shown a wanted criminal, is wanted for 300,000,000 dollars and is said to be very dangerous. The news warns the people Boogey will soon control everyone's minds and then suddenly the TV broadcast shuts down and is replaced by the STV screen which will start in 12 AM. Back at the STV Lair, Boogey Boy refuses to apologize to everyone and proceeds to continue on with his evil plans. At midnight, Boogey Boy succeeds in hypnotizing everyone, including Samuel and Maggie into removing the wanted posters and other bad things, however, Boogey Boy then becomes outraged when he hears from one of the Spy vs Spy characters that Homer, Peter, Bart, Stewie and Brain did not watch the TV program and were not brainwashed like everyone else. Characters * Boogey Boy * Rayman * Globox * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Peter Griffin * Chris Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Mario * Luigi * Sonic * Miles Tails Prower * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro The Dragon * Mr. Dark * Stan Smith * Avery Bullock * Obama * Pepper * Penelope * Comic Book Guy (In Part Two) * Lisa Simpson (In Part Two) * Samuel Greenall * Maggie Stuart * Glenn Quagmire * Joe Swanson (In Part Two) * King Grand Minimus * Goth Teensy * Ales Mansay * Knuckles * Yoshi (In Part Two) * Wario (In Part Two) * Princess Peach (In Part Two) * Sally Acorn (In Part Two) * Milhouse Van Houten * Nelson Muntz (In Part Two) * Kirk Van Houten (In Part Two) * Neil Goldman (In Part Two) * Mort Goldman (In Part Two) * Meg Griffin (In Part Two) * Lois Griffin (In Part Two) * Coco Bandicoot (In Part Two) * Carter Pewterschidt (In Part Two) * Dr. Hartman (In Part Two) * Murfy * William Lewis * Laura Ballson * Emma * Jock Golan (Not named, cause himself as Pilot Guy In Part One) * Officer Paul (In Part One) * Trion X (In Part Two) * Tom Tucker * Ollie Williams (In Part One) * Kent Brockmen * Professor Frink (Appears in Prologue Part Two) * Consuela (In Part Two) * Wissy * Dr Jack Teensie * Salvador Drainado (In Part Two) * Kyle Ronson (In Part Two) * Lauren Boldwin (In Part Two) * Mr. Washee Washee (In Part Two) * Snake Jailbird (In Part Two) * Mayor Adam West (Appears in Prologue Part Two) * Mayor Quimby (In Part One) * Tom Thompson (In Part One) * Tricia Takanawa (Appears in Prologue Part Two) * Black Spy (In Part One) * White Spy (In Part One) * Roger The Alien (Cameo, In Part Two at the end) * Johnny Test (In Part One and removed him) * Porygon (Cameo) * Sideshow Bob (In Jail, Though Cameo) * Marge Simpson (Mentioned but does not appear) * Princess Twilight Sparkle (Mentioned) * Cleveland Brown (Mentioned) * Grunch Griffin (Mentioned) * Barney Gumble (Mentioned but not seen) * Mr. John Herbert (Mentioned but incorrectly of "Dr. Herbert" instead of Dr. Hilbert) * Jim Nosesize (Mentioned, but not named yet until the next saga) * Bowser (Face of Bowser On Mario's Watch in Cameo in Part One) * Carol West/Pewterschmidt (Cameo) * Katie The Teensy (Cameo) * Ratman (Cameo) * Yura of the Demon Hair (Cameo Poster) * Robin Williams (Cameo Ghost) * The Killer (Cameo on wanted poster) * Sunset Shimmer (Deleted Scene) Deleted Scene Quotes Then Homer and Peter comes to the Café to come and have a talk with sunset shimmer having a drink of hot coco. Peter: Ehh... Excuse Me? Sunset: Oh. Hello There. I was just drinking my Hot Coco in the Café. Where're you guys going to? Homer: to Peter I think she's asking you where. Peter: Oh. to Sunset Hello, Cuter Look Like of Connie D'Amico. Where going to new york and become heroes. Wanna come? Sunset: No thanks. But I don't know who Connie is. By the Way It's Sunset Shimmer and I'm still a good girl. Rayman: This is unacceptable! Sunset: Who's that calling? Peter: Oh that was a limbless guy name rayman, sunset. You know? Mario: Come on, Paisanos! Mr. President is waiting for you at the limo. Homer: Oh gonna go, Sunset. Enjoy! Come on, Peter. Peter: Just a sec, Homer. So, One Question: Do you have any friends? Sunset: Yeah, I do. That was a long story when I was feeling foolish and becoming a she demon. And now I have. Peter: Oh, that's a good story. Sunset: Yeah, It was in the Equestria High School. Peter: Oh. Okay. Take it easy, Sunset. Sunset: You too, sir. Bye. Then Peter leaves and she drinks up. Trivia * Characters of The Simpsons, Rayman, Super Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog and Family Guy were Updated before Dawn of Princess Twilight, Electric Soldier Pony and The Video Game Guy. * On Part One Page 52, When the police arrived at the back of the van Stewie's shoes was purple. * Porygon appears in the background where Homer picks the first mail. * On Part One of Page 41, There a Billboard in town of Faster Than The Speed Of Love by Brian Griffin, where Pepper and Penelope drove past. * Tom Thompson was first to appear once from South Park on Channel Six News in Part One of Page 21. * First appearance of New OC characters; Boogey Boy, William Lewis, Laura Ballson, Samuel Greenall, Maggie Stuart, Emma, Andy, Pepper, Penelope, Dr. Jack Teensie, Jock Golan (Not Named Yet), Officer Paul, Kyle Ronson, Lauren Boldwin, Mr. Dark, Trion X, Katie The Teensy, Wissy the Teensy, Ratman, The Killer * Bart's Expression Face on Page 63, looks kinda like the Scream of Courage the Cowardly Dog from Cartoon Network. * Salvador Drainado was first appeared in Internet Heroes on Page 69 from The TV show of The Super Mario Bros Super Show. * Johnny Test appears though he was been hated by the teenies and everyone on his show. * Comic Book Guy's left hand pose of Spook from Star Trek. * Peter holds Meg's Left Hand before Mr. Dark trips over where she was off the edge, is a Reference of Disney's The Lion King. * Pepper and Penelope makes a new motto but not yet until Super Legend Heroes. Gallery Category:Comics Category:Internet heroes